


面部识别障碍

by elllt



Series: 一发完的同人 [5]
Category: Tomie - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	面部识别障碍

富江觉得眼前的人简直不可理喻，睁大了她漂亮的黑眼睛，"你知不知道我是谁？！"  
如果你知道富江的话，你就会明白富江为何会出说如此自大的话了。

富江，拥有魔性美貌的外形为人类女性的正体不明生物。  
所有见到富江的人类男性都会无可救药的爱上她，愿意为了让她高兴而付出一切，最终会在失去她的恐惧中杀掉富江。  
所有见到富江的人类女性都会无可救药的......嫉妒她，最终要么被富江的男性俘虏杀掉，要么在妒火中杀掉富江。

被不知道哪里来的迷之声科普了一番后，收银员困扰的抓了抓脸，"不管你是谁，买了东西就得给钱啊。"  
富江气红了脸，泛水的眼眸风情万种地瞪了收银员一眼，转头踹了一脚排在她后面的男人，"你去付钱。"  
"好，好。"男人毫无怨言的掏出钱包递给富江。富江嫌弃地用手指尖提起甩在收银员面前，"快点。"  
"欢迎下次再来。"收银员面色淡定地将富江买的各种生活用品装进塑料袋，系了个漂亮的结后递给富江。  
富江拿过袋子后还不忘瞪收银员一眼，留下一声"哼"后扬长而去。  
"先生，您的钱包......"收银员看着追着富江背影而去的男人，困扰的低头看手中的钱包。在后面排队人的催促声中，收银员不得不将钱包放在一旁，继续工作。

......  
收工后，收银员换上便服，提着工作餐从超市出来。哼着不成调的歌路过某个小巷口的时候，收银员听到了男女的争执声和女性的尖叫声。犹豫了一会，收银员本着一般市民的良心，走进去打算劝架。  
"那个，不好意思，是有什么误......"收银员和气的话语被男人不耐烦的打断，他挥舞着手中的菜刀，"闭嘴，说话就连你一起杀掉！"  
收银员立马闭嘴了，举起双手满头冷汗缓缓后退，"哈，哈哈......我什么也没看到......"  
"闭嘴！"男人暴躁的话语让收银员惊恐的用双手捂住嘴连连摇头表示自己不会发出声音。  
而一旁被砍倒在血泊的女人发出撕心裂肺的惨嚎声，中气十足的样子一点都看不出快死了。  
男人依然暴躁，像是在焦虑什么捂住脑袋，而后凶光毕露看着收银员，"我知道了，你也是来和我抢她的吗？！不，不会给你的，她是属于我的！"  
男人提起刀直直朝收银员砍去。收银员苦着脸左闪右闪，艰难躲避着男人毫无章法的攻击。捉住机会，收银员绕到男人身后一个专业级别的手刀劈晕了他。  
叹了口气，收银员皱着眉看着男人，"我都不认识你和那个女人怎么可能......等等这个衣服，你是那时候帮一见钟情的女孩结账然后追出去告白的男人吗？"  
"嘀嘀咕咕在说什么呢，快扶我起来！"倒在血泊中的女人一看危机解除，立马生龙活虎想要从血泊中起来，可惜被砍断了一支腿使她不能保持平衡。她只得不满地朝收银员大喊着。  
"女士，您的腿怎么办？"收银员担心的扶起女人，也不在意她的无礼，"现在去医院说不定还能接上呢，现在的医疗技术啊blablabla......"  
"闭嘴！"女人刺耳的尖叫让收银员委屈的闭上了嘴，朝她眨了眨眼，一副乖巧的样子。女人脸色莫名看着那条掉下来的腿，"喂，你有打火机吗？"  
"有的有的，给您。不过女士，人肉了不好吃啊，你知道我从前啊blablabla......"收银员说了一通后意犹未尽的咂吧下嘴，看了眼熊熊燃烧的腿吸溜吞了口口水，"其实依我看，女士您的腿还能抢救下的说。"  
"你家在哪。"女士已经在短短时间内已经学会了无视收银员聒噪的嘴。  
"您真的不打算去一下医院吗？"收银员担忧的看着女人，本着良心问道。这却让女人惊讶的挑眉，"你不欢迎我？"  
"我......好吧，我家里不算太干净，如果您想来的话请不要嫌弃。"收银员为难的应下了，一把将女人横抱起，"既然您不愿意去医院就算了，但是您的伤口需要尽快处理，虽然这样不是很舒服，还请忍耐。"

......  
"你就给我吃这种东西？！你知不知道我是谁？！"伤口被精心包扎好的女人难以置信看着收银员端过来的白米粥，差点没忍住将碗给砸了。  
"您现在受了伤，不能吃太油腻的东西。"收银员执起勺子舀了一勺粥吹了吹，准备喂进女人的嘴里。  
女人的太阳穴跳了跳，她疲惫的按住，朝着收银员大吼道，"我要吃鹅肝酱，神户牛肉，鱼子酱啊混蛋！"  
收银员端着碗躲过富江抗拒挥舞的双手，将盛着温度适宜的粥用勺子喂进富江大张的嘴里，"有破绽！咳，女士，生病了不能吃那么油腻的东西啦，乖乖的，吃完了给你糖好不好？"  
"滚！！"

......  
"喂，我还没问你的名字呢。"女人不到一个星期就长好了腿，让收银员大呼神奇之余又说了些什么如果猪牛羊也有这样的恢复能力那blablabla的废话。现在她细长的腿交叠，礼仪周全道别后，突然问起收银员的名字。  
"问别人的名字前不是应该说出自己的名字吗？"收银员抓了抓脸，还没乖乖爆出名字，女人睁大了眼睛，"你怎么会不知道我的名字？！"  
"我应该知道吗？"收银员同样震惊的看着女人。  
"败给你了......我是富江。"女人捂住脸，挫败的交代了。  
"富江......你是富江？！"收银员再次震惊了，在富江露出笑容之前又说了一句，"就是那天被一见钟情的男人付钱包养然后被追着告白的那个不带钱的女士？！"  
"果然不能对你有任何期待......"富江无力地垂下肩膀，"我要走了，以后别再见了，见到了也不要和我打招呼。"  
"哦哦，这很容易。"收银员露出愉快的笑容，"您放心，出了这个门我就不认识您了，我有面部识别障碍。"  
"我突然决定留下来了。"  
"诶诶？！"以为财政危机终于解决的收银员发出惨叫，富江邪恶地笑了。

......  
"怎么突然抱住我的手臂。"收银员低头看着将自己的手臂紧紧压在胸部的富江，困惑地问道。  
"不开心吗，我可是很大的哦。"富江又收紧了些，满面笑容的问道。  
"很，很好啦......不过你不会很难受吗。"收银员拖着富江在超市中走着，没有施舍一眼给旁边路过的一对情侣。  
"不会！我今天很开心！"富江踮起脚尖，吻在收银员脸颊上。收银员脸一下子红了，"富，富江，这是在超市！"  
"我知道。"富江挑衅看着另一位依偎在男人怀里回过头的富江，"所以我才要宣示主权。"  
"......随你吧。"收银员通红着脸，轻轻回吻了富江。


End file.
